Leonard's father returns
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Disney's teacher's pet: Leonard's father has been gone for years, when he suddenly comes back into his life. Leonard struggles with letting him back in, does his father have good intentions?. Or will Scott discover a dark secret, one which the father has been trying to hide?.


A/N So it's been awhile since i saw this movie/tv show, I thought it would be a cute fic to try out. Of course there will be alot of spot/scott/lenoard fic.

Summery: Leonard's father has been gone for years, when he suddenly comes back into his life. Leonard struggles with letting him back in, does his father have good intentions?. Or will Scott discover a dark secret, one which the father has been trying to hide?.

"No, no a thousand times no!".

Spot's ears perked up at his master's loud voice, of course spot wasn't any normal dog. He was actually had two lives, one where he would act like a normal dog. Eating out of a dogbowl, scratching his butt, chasing his tail. But the other, he'd go to school with Leonard. Of course at the beginning Leonard had been really freaked out, but as time passed he had gotten used to it. They had even had a closer bond, since the two of them did everything together.

Slipping out of his bed Spot leaned up against the wall, slowly edging his way towards the Kitchen doorway. Peaking in his eye's drew slightly in concern as his best friend had tears running down his cheek.

"Sweetie he's".

"No!" Leonard shouted which was highly unlike him, "i don't care if he wants back into my life! he left us mom!, i haven't seen him in years and now suddenly he wants to come back into our lives!".

"Honey" Mrs. Helperman whispered "he's you're father".

Spot's heart jolted at that his boy never talked about his father, of course he had always been curious but never asked. He tried once and Leonard had snapped at him for it, figuring it was a touching subject he had let it go.

"I don't care!" Leonard grabbed his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Helperman asked walking towards her son.

"Out!" the woman winced slightly as the door slammed shut, sighing tiredly to himself

Tiptoeing back out Scott leaned over the windowsill heart jolting as he watched his best friend run down the sidewalk.

"His father left when he was three" Scott glanced behind him as Pretty boy perched on his birdcage, his features were softened almost a pained gaze on the bird's face. "It was before we came into his life" Pretty Boy sighed heavily, "neither of us were there, but i heard Mrs. Helperman talking to him".

"Awe Bunkie" Scott whispered eye's flashing in determination look in his face, going to the dresser the dog grabbed some familiar clothes. A pair of red shorts, a yellow shirt, glasses and a hat, jumping on the windowsill the dog disguised human jumped down before taking off down the street that Leonard went.

-  
It was beautiful at the park the light breeze blew through Leonard's orange hair, of course instead of enjoying the nice weather something else was on his mind. Leonard's gaze directed towards a Photo he had gotten from his mother years ago, of course he had kept it hidden from his pet family. He loved Scott,mr. Joly and Pretty boy, really he did. But Leonard leaned his head against the tree a soft sigh escaping his mouth.

He just couldn't do it as much as he wanted someone to talk to about it, he wasn't sure to go about and bring it up.

"ugh!" Leonard put his head in his knee's. His frame shook as choked sobs escaped him, he jumped slightly as he felt gentle arms wrap around him. Not bothering to struggle or even see who it was, Leonard allowed his weary body to be pulled against a chest, after a few seconds the young man blinked a few tears away. Noticing a yellow shirt Leonard glanced up his gaze turning to his dog's, whose smile was absent concern flashing through Scotts eye's.

"You OK Bunkie?" Scott whispered brushing his paw gently threw his owner's hair.

"Yeah fine" Leonard lied giving a forced smile, "why wouldn't i be?".

"No reason" Scott said his eye's gazing away.

Leonard sighed gazing down at his feet, taking a deep breath Leonard gazed back up at his dog. He pulled away from the hold, his arms wrapping around themselves, closing his eye's Leonard heaved a sigh.

"I'm not ok" the young man whispered "my dad..he's".

"I heard" Scott stated lightly placing his paw on his best friends back,"I can't tell you what to do Leonard" Scott gently wrapped his paws around his owner comfortly, "but what i can say is this, no matter how much you try you can't run away from your past".

"What does that mean?" Leonard asked wiping tears away from his eye's.

"It means everyone deserves a second chance, he's you're father, you're own flesh in blood, you never know people can change maybe he really just wants to be in your life".

"I guess" Leonard stated slowly, "I could give it a try, meet him halfway?".

"That's my Bunkie" Scott licked his owner on the cheek, "now come on its time for dinner" Scotts mouth began to drool, "and i saw some dog kibble with my name on it".

Chuckling Leonard stood up with Scott's help, wrapping their arms around each other the two started walking home. Unaware of the darkened events, about to take place.

A/N Hey there everyone hope you enjoyed my first chapter, of my very first teachers pet fan fiction.


End file.
